


Busted

by Hotarukunn



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Epic Fail, Hide and Seek, Ice Cream, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukuda think that it's amusing that Eiji think that he hasn't noticed him. Bushes usually don't move, Niizuma-shishou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [best hideot ever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6813) by askniizumaeiji. 



Fukuda chuckled, a grin spreading over his face. He looked at the moving bush, and almost burst out laughing when it tried to imitate a crows cawing. People who happened to pass looked at it startled, but the bush ignored them. Fukuda could feel the gaze upon him (or rather, the ice cream cones in his hands), and he sat down on a bench. looking back at the bush. "Niizuma-shishou, I know you're there."  
The bush seemed to jump, and tried to caw again. "No one is here desu~" it then chimed, and Fukuda snorted in amusement. Now he could even see the other mangaka. "Yeah, right. Then no one will mind me eating their ice cream, either." he said, and that got Eiji moving. He bounced out of the bush, bouncing over to Fukuda and running right into him. "Of course even no one would care!" Eiji grinned as they toppled over, and Fukuda raised an eyebrow. "Only this 'no one' caused the ice cream to spill all over. Can't eat it now."  
Eiji pouted, and Fukuda patted the younger man on the head. Seriously, he had heard Yuujiro-san mention it, but Eiji really _was_ forever a kid. He had barely changed at all over the past years, and he was already over twenty. "I'll get you a new one, but don't pounce on me when I'm holding stuff, alright?" Fukuda got his opinions proved correct when Eiji grinned widely, and the man gave Fukuda a hug, even though they still lay on the ground. Then Fukuda's face flushed dark red, because Eiji kissed him full on the lips. He lay dazed for a moment, while Eiji bounced to his feet. "Fukuda-sensei! Come on!" he shouted happily, and it made Fukuda get out of his stupor. He blinked, sat up, then rose to his feet. While he followed Eiji to the ice cream stand, he pressed his fingers against his lips. Well, that had sure surprised him. And been hell as embarrassing, too.


End file.
